lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hobbit: Bitwa Pięciu Armii
Hobbit: Bitwa Pięciu Armii (ang.'' Hobbit: Battle of Five Armies'') – trzecia część filmowej trylogii Hobbit w reżyserii Petera Jacksona, będącej adaptacją książki J.R.R. Tolkiena ''Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrote''m. Światowa data premiery filmu miała miejsce 1 grudnia 2014 roku, 11 grudnia w Nowej Zelandii, 17 grudnia w USA i 26 grudnia w Polsce i Australii. Film jest ostatnią częścią adaptacji książki "Hobbit, tam i z powrotem" J.R.R. Tolkiena. Fabuła Uwaga: Ta sekcja zawiera informacje na temat fabuły filmu i zdradza jego zakończenie! Kompania Thorina budzi uśpionego od lat smoka Smauga. Potwór chcąc zemścić się na mieszkańcach Esgaroth leci do miasta, mając zamiar je spalić. Ludność próbuje uciec z miasta, a zarządca miasta na jeziorze zabiera ze sobą całe zgromadzone złoto i ładuje je na swoją łódź. Wraz z kilkoma żołnierzami, Alfridem i Bragą odpływa z miasta. W pewnym momencie łódź staję się zbyt ciężka i doradca rządcy: Alfrid zostaje wyrzucony przez niego za burtę. W tym samym czasie z miejskiego więzienia ucieka Bard. Tauriel razem z krasnoludami i dziećmi Barda odpływa z miasta. Bard wspina się na dzwonnicę miasta i próbuje zestrzelić smoka. Bain przynosi mu czarną strzałę i pomaga zabić smoka. Smaug zostaje ugodzony w nieosłoniętą łuskę i spada całym swoim ciałem na miasto, przygniatając łódź rządcy, wraz ze wszystkimi znajdującymi się tam ludźmi. Po zniszczeniu miasta Bard zostaje nowym przywódcą ludzi z Esgaroth. Kili wręcza Tauriel kamień z obietnicą i rusza wraz z pozostałymi towarzyszami do Ereboru, aby spotkać tam resztę kompanii. Do Legolasa przybywa posłaniec z leśnego królestwa i przekazuje mu wieści od Thranduila. Król żąda by Legolas powrócił do królestwa i skazuje Tauriel na banicję. Elfi książę nie zgadza się na powrót i razem z elfką postanawia ruszyć do Gundabadu na przeszpiegi. Bard prowadzi swoich ludzi pod Samotną Górę. Bolg spotyka Azoga, swojego ojca. Blady ork rozkazuje mu wyruszyć na górę Gundabad, by zebrać pozostałe wojska orków. W międzyczasie Gandalf jest więziony w Dol Guldur. Przychodzi do niego ork Ragash, by dokonać egzekucji na czarodzieju. Zjawia się Galadriela i zabija orka. Zamierza wynieść ciało Gandalfa z Dol Guldur, ale szybko otaczają ją duchy upiorów pierścienia. Z pomocą przybywa Elrond i Saruman rozpoczynając walkę z upiorami. Tymczasem w fortecy zjawia się Radagast i z rozkazu Galadrieli zabiera rannego Gandalfa. Gdy ostatni upiór zostaje przepędzony zjawia się Sauron. Galadriela wypędza go swoją mocą z Dol Guldur. Radagast przywozi uzdrowionego Gandalfa do Rhosgobel, daje mu swojego konia i laskę. Szary pielgrzym rusza w stronę Dale. W Ereborze zjawiają się Kili, Fili, Bofur i Óin. Thorin popada w szaleństwo i zaczyna toczyć go smocza choroba. Rozkazuje pozostałym krasnoludom odnaleźć arcyklejnot. Okazuje się że ma go przy sobie Bilbo. Hobbit wyniósł go ze skarbca jeszcze podczas rozmowy ze smokiem. Thorin rozkazuje zabarykadować wejście do Ereboru. W Dale zjawiają się ludzie z miasta na jeziorze i armia elfów króla Thranduila. Leśne elfy przynoszą ze sobą zapasy dla głodnych mieszkańców Esgaroth. Thranduil domaga się części łupów zgromadzonych w Ereborze, ale Thorin nie zamierza oddać mu żadnej części skarbu. Bard chcąc zapobiec wojnie z krasnoludami rusza pod Samotną górę i pertraktuje z Thorinem na temat zapłaty za szkody wyrządzone jego ludowi przez smoka. Thorin nie zgadza się na postawione warunki. Wysyła również kruka w charakterze posłańca do krewniaka z Żelaznych Wzgórz. Kompania Thorina przygotowuje się do wojny, zakładając zbroje z Ereboru. Thorin rozmawia z Bilbem na temat losu osoby która przywłaszczy sobie arcyklejnot. Legolas i Tauriel docierają do Gundabadu i obserwują wymarsz armii Bolga. Zmierzają z powrotem do Dale z zamiarem ostrzeżenia Thranduila przed przybyciem drugiej armii orków. Gandalf przybywa do Dale i próbuje nawiązać porozumienie z Thranduilem i Bardem. Bezskutecznie stara się zapobiec wojnie z krasnoludami, informując króla o nadciągających wojskach Azoga. Nocą Bilbo dostaje się do obozu w Dale i przynosi Bardowi arcyklejnot. Gandalf ostrzega go przed Thorinem i każe Alfridowi pilnować Hobbita. Następnego dnia Bilbo powraca do Ereboru i omal nie zostaje zabity przez Thorina, gdy ten dowiaduje się o przekazaniu przez niziołka klejnotowi elfom i ludziom. Hobbit zostaje uratowany przez Gandalfa i wygnany z góry. Zjawia się Dain i przygotowuje się do starcia z ludźmi i elfami. Od starcia powstrzymują ich Robakołaki. Potwory te wyryły w ziemi tunele, do przetransportowania armii Azoga. Plugawy zajmuje pozycję na Kruczym Wzgórzu, skąd wydaje polecenia swym oddziałom. Dain ustawia swych żołnierzy w formacji ściany tarcz, powstrzymując orków. Z pomocą przybywają elfy Thranduila i pomagają krasnoludom powstrzymać orków. W tej sytuacji Azog zarządza atak na miasto Dale, by w ten sposób odciąć odwrót swoim przeciwnikom. Armia ludzi wraz z Gandalfem i Bilbem wycofuje się do miasta, na pomoc znajdującym się tam cywilom. Bitwa przenosi się do ruin miasta. Alfrid przebiera się w damskie szaty i ucieka ze złotem. Tuż przed wyjściem z miasta atakuje go ork. Bard zabija potwora i ratuje Alfrida. Bain dobywa miecza i chroni swe siostry, zabijając dwóch orków. Thorin nie zamierza dołączyć do walki i traci poparcie wśród swoich siostrzeńców. Zaczyna pogrążać się w chorobie i szaleństwie. Ostatecznie przezwycięża swoją chciwość i wychodzi z góry, na czele swojej kompanii. Dołącza do bitwy po stronie Daina. Thorin wraz z Kilim, Filim i Dwalinem rusza na Krucze Wzgórze, by zabić Azoga i wywołać zamieszanie w szeregach nieprzyjaciół. Do Dale przybywają Legolas i Tauriel informując Gandalfa i pozostałych o zbliżającej się drugiej armii orków. Thranduil widząc ciała poległych elfów rezygnuje z dalszej walki. Bilbo podejmuje się zadania ostrzeżenia Thorina przed zbliżającymi się orkami. Tauriel staje naprzeciw Thranduilowi i powstrzymuje go przed opuszczeniem Dale. Elfka wyciąga swój łuk i mierzy nim w stronę króla. Elf niszczy jej łuk cięciem miecza. Przybywa Legolas i nakłania ojca do dalszej walki. Wraz z Tauriel rusza na Krucze Wzgórze. Krasnoludowie zastają posterunek opuszczony. Thorin wysyła Filiego i Kiliego na zwiad w kierunku wieży. Wtedy zjawiają się goblińscy najemnicy. Dwalin i Thorin odpierają ich atak. Zjawia się Bilbo i ostrzega Thorina przed nadciągającymi wojskami Bolga. Fili zostaje pojmany przez Azoga i zamordowany na oczach Thorina. Nadciąga Bolg ze swoją armią i ogłusza Bilba uderzeniem swojej maczugi. Azog zostaje strącony z wieży przez Thorina. Tauriel zostaje zaatakowana przez Bolga. W jej obronie ginie Kili. Legolas dostaje się na szczyt wieży i zabija gobliny atakujące Thorina. Tauriel walczy resztkami sił z Bolgiem. Widząc jej wyczerpanie z pomocą przybywa Legolas. Zabija Bolga i podrzuca Thorinowi Orcrist. Krasnolud staje do walki z Azogiem na zamarzniętej rzece Celduinie. Azog uzbrojony w kiścień atakuje Thorina. Podczas ich pojedynku na pole bitwy przybywają orły, Radagast i Beorn w formie niedźwiedzia. Azog niszczy uderzeniem swej broni część lodowej tafli i zostaje zepchniętych przez Thorina do jeziora. Krasnolud podąża za jego bezwładnym ciałem, dryfującym pod lodową taflą. Azog udaje martwego, by zmylić Thorina. Gdy ten traci czujność Blady Ork przebijając mieczem lód rani go w stopę. Azog wydostaje się z wody, powala Dębową Tarczę i siłuje się z nim na miecze. Thorin daje się przebić ostrzem, aby ork stracił czujność, przekonany, że zabił rywala. Tryumf bladego orka nie trwał długo, gdyż Thorin równie prędko przebił jego serce. Powalił orka na ziemię i przebił Orcristem. Bitwa zostaje wygrana, ale dużym kosztem. Thranduil pozwala Tauriel pochować krasnoluda Kiliego i doradza Legolasowi wyruszenie na północ, by spotkał się ze strażnikami Dunedainów i poznał Aragorna. Bilbo Baggins żegna się z umierającym Thorinem, a potem z resztą krasnoludów z kompanii. Rusza w podróż powrotną do Shire. Na granicy Shire'u żegna się z Gandalfem. W Bag End odbywa się aukcja rzeczy należących do Bilba uznanego za zmarłego. Gdy Hobbit przybywa pod swój dom, wywołuje spore zamieszanie i zamyka aukcję. Film kończy się wprowadzeniem do Władcy Pierścieni, kiedy Gandalf przybywa do Bilba w jego 111 urodziny. Edycja rozszerzona Sceny z edycji rozszerzonej łącznie przedłużają film o około 30 minut. W jej skład będą wchodziły następujące sceny: * Beorn w Dol Guldur i na Bitwie Pięciu Armii. * Biała rada kontra upiory pierścienia (rozszerzona) * Saruman kontra Sauron * Bitwa Pięciu armii: ** Szarża krasnoludzkich jeźdźców ** Rydwan krasnoludów kontra wargowie ** Thranduil kontra trolle ** Elfy wypuszczające salwę strzał w stronę jeźdźców wargów ** Każdy z krasnoludów z kompanii Thorina zostanie pokazany podczas bitwy ** Balin prowadzący krasnoludów do bitwy zaraz po udaniu się Thorina na Krucze Wzgórze. * Pogrzeb Thorina i koronacja Daina Obsada * Bilbo Baggins - Martin Freeman * Gandalf Szary - Ian McKellen * Thorin II Dębowa Tarcza - Richard Armitage * Dwalin - Graham McTavish * Kíli - Aidan Turner * Fíli - Dean O'Gorman * Dori - Mark Hadlow * Nori - Jed Brophy * Ori - Adam Brown * Óin - John Callen * Glóin - Peter Hambleton * Balin - Ken Stott * Bofur - James Nesbitt * Bombur - Stephen Hunter * Bifur - William Kircher * Galadriela - Cate Blanchett * Radagast Bury - Sylvester McCoy * Beorn - Mikael Persbrandt * Rządca Esgaroth - Stephen Fry * Elrond - Hugo Weaving * Alfrid - Ryan Gage * Saruman - Christopher Lee * Azog - Manu Bennet * Bolg - Lawrence Makoare * Smaug, Sauron - Benedict Cumberbatch * Legolas - Orlando Bloom * Tauriel'' ''- Evangeline Lilly * Bard Łucznik - Luke Evans * Thranduil - Lee Pace * Bain - John Bell * Tilda - Mary Nesbitt * Sigrid - Peggy Nesbit * Braga - Mark Mitchinson * Hilda Bianca - Sarah Peirse * Dáin II Żelazna Stopa - Billy Conolly * Soury - Kelly Kilgour * Percy - Nick Blake * Feren - Simon London * Olga - Miranda Harcourt * Astrid - Thomasin McKenzie * Ragash - Allan Smith * Ragash (głos) - Martin Kwok * Lobelia Sackville Baggins - Erin Banks * Otho Sackville Baggins - Brian Hotter * Mistrz Worrywort - Timothy Bartlett Ciekawostki *Okres zdjęciowy trwał od 21 marca 2011 roku do 6 lipca 2012 roku, *Twórcy myśleli nad zmianą tytułu z "Tam i z powrotem" na "W ogień" (Into the Fire). Ostatecznie film przybrał nazwę "Bitwa Pięciu Armii", *Scena batalistyczna (Bitwa Pięciu Armii) trwa 45 minut, * Utwór grany w czasie napisów końcowych to "The Last Goodbye" w wykonaniu Billy'ego Boyd'a, aktora grającego Pippina we "Władcy Pierścieni". *Film trwa 2 godziny i 24 minuty i jest jak dotąd najkrótszą częścią ekranizacji dzieła Tolkiena, wyreżyserowaną przez Petera Jacksona. * Możliwe że w rozszerzonej edycji pojawi się scena wymarszu armii elfów z Mrocznej Puszczy. Galeria ArmiaAzoga.jpg ArmiaBolga.jpg Bitwapieciuarmii.jpg Bitwa Hobbit.jpg Smaug Esgaroth.jpg Thorin w skarbcu.jpg Elfowie z lasu.jpg Ragash.jpg Bilbo w mithrilu.jpg AtakSmauga.jpg Galadriela i Gandalf.jpg Galadriela w Dol Guldur.jpg Hobgoblin.jpg Gundabad-1.jpg Krucze wzgórze.jpg Daleruiny.jpg Tauriel w Dale.jpg Wargowie i powóz.jpg Zwiastuny thumb|left|300px|Hobbit: Bitwa Pięciu Armii - zwiastun nr 1 thumb|left|300px|Hobbit: Bitwa Pięciu Armii - zwiastun nr 2 thumb|left|323px Kategoria:Filmy